The creation of buildings by utilizing walls made of concrete or similar stonework is a popular method of construction. Many traditional masonry walls are created using masonry units commonly referred to as cinder blocks. A cinder block is a masonry unit in the shape of a rectangular prism with two vertical chambers. A wall is constructed by creating successive rows of cinder blocks. Often each row of cinder blocks is offset by half a block from the previous row to increase stability. Some form of mortar or similar bonding material is placed between each row of blocks to bond the blocks into a solid structure.
One of the primary difficulties of creating cinder block walls is that constant measurements and adjustments must be made as the construction process is undertaken. Bonding material must be laboriously applied between each new block and all adjacent blocks. The craftsman must constantly adjust the wall as each block is placed to ensure that each row is level and straight. Failure to make constant adjustments often results in a wall that is uneven, non-level, angular, or otherwise unstable and not ascetically pleasing. This process is both time consuming for the craftsman and subject to significant human error. The resulting wall is also only as strong as the weakest bonded joint between two adjacent blocks.
Accordingly, there is a need for an interlocking masonry unit. The interlocking masonry unit should connect with adjacent masonry units in a standard way that reduces the need for precision and skill. The interlocking masonry unit should also be designed to accept bonding material that is poured into the wall after each course of the wall is completed in order to reduce overall construction time. The interlocking masonry unit should also be designed to allow the bonding material to pour inside of and between the masonry units in both the horizontal and vertical dimensions to create a strong wall that is bonded together internally in all directions forming a matrix. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent when this background of the invention is read in conjunction with the subsequent detailed description of the invention, appended claims, and the accompanying drawings.